


Always and Forever

by Adrienisbae



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Webcomic, Canon Universe, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Dating, Dessert & Sweets, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Napping, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, This Is STUPID, Yootip Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienisbae/pseuds/Adrienisbae
Summary: Kousuke grows fearful of Shinae cheating on him, leaving him feeling insecure and distant with his girlfriend. But  when she comes over to his apartment, slowly getting him to open up to her,  he shows her his vulnerable side and they share a deep bond filled with trust and affection.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Shinae's and kousuke's thoughts and Povs switch at random times, then it goes right back to no one's POV.  
> Side note:  
> '(S)' means Shinae talking  
> '(K)' means Kousuke talking

Kousuke walked into the building of his apartment, his hair dripping, and his coat soaking wet. He walked into the elevator, the heavy rain and load thunder noises fading away as the elevator doors shut. He was absolutely exhausted and stressed out. More and more work had been piling up for him to complete, furthermore he had been starting to forget things. His beloved girlfriend, Shinae had been growing distant for some unknown reason, leaving him feeling insecure and having no one to reveal his troubles and distress to. As the elevator door opened, Koususke walked out shivering and feeling dizzy. He had forgotten to bring his umbrella, had he known there was going to be a thunderstorm in the first place- and his driver took the day off today. Kousuke staggered to the door trying to maintain balance as a headache began to form, and entered his apartment. He took off his coat and walked up the stairs in drowsiness. 'Where's Shinae?' Kousuke thought. She would've been here by now. Kousuke walked down the hall and undid the buttons of his drenched shirt, then taking off his expensive watch 🤑. He then heard a high pitched shriek come from his bedroom.  
Kousuke's thoughts-  
What in the world..? 

Kousuke began forward into the direction of his room, hearing more moans and arouse filled whimpers- to his confusion.  
Kousuke's thoughts (pov) -  
Is Shinae watching indecent things? What is she doing in there? She couldn't have been masterbating- that's not like her. 

Kousuke was about to walk in on his girlfriend, but then he immediately froze to the sound of a loud manly groan.  
'Ah F-fuck Shinae! Ur so tight!" (Ew Tf 🤢)  
Kousuke stood there, right behind the closed door in utter shock and disbelief. He felt a hard pang in his heart and he reached for the doorknob terrified of what's to come next. He opened the door and his worst fear that he never would've thought come true, was before him. There he saw shinae under the covers, stripped completely naked, sweating and turned on, f**king some random dude. He looked wealthy, attractive, ecstatic, and some what familiar. They turned their heads, hearing Kousuke, as he stood in the doorway.  
"Oh my god! Kousuke, When did you get home?!  
"W-what the hell is this?" Kousuke says trying to stay calm. Before Shinae could answer, the guy on top Shinae butt in.  
"Sorry Kousuke, but she's mine now." The man says, as he turns his head, lowers it back down to meet Shinaes face, and when Shinae turns her head back to him, he brings his mouth to hers, and-  
*GASP*  
Kousuke's eyes burst open, and he finds himself back in his bed. He sits up, and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. Heh. It was just a dream.  
(I know, its freaking cringy :'( )  
Kousuke looks at his clock, and it's still earlier than his usual wake up time. But not being able to go back to sleep, Kousuke climbed out of bed, and began his morning routine with a shower, trying to get rid of the memories of his unpleasant nightmare. After that, Kousuke continued on with his morning. Yet, he couldn't seem to let that dream go. He tried all his modes of relaxation to help him forget- his crossword puzzles, classical piano music, his favourite tv show, one of his books about literature, and even his delightful crepes. But nothing had been effective on helping him. Kousuke didn't want to start taking his anxiety pills again, that Dr. Shishido prescribed him with, since they had stopped making an effect on him after a while of utilising them.  
Kousuke was hesitant to tell anyone anyway how paranoid he felt because that would sound stupid.  
Kousuke's thoughts-  
'Why would anyone feel so insecure about some dream? Just forget about it, it's that simple.' -

Kousuke sat down on his couch, leaning forward, with his head hung, staring at the ground, deep into his thoughts. Its not real. It's not real. Its not real. Just forget about it. Kousuke let out a low groan feeling hopeless, just when he heard a click and the sound of his front door opening. *creeeeeeek* "Shinae?! What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Kousuke." Shinae cooed as she walked into his apartment, taking her jacket off. 'I came to visit, why?" Kousuke averted his gaze from her "There's no reason.." Shinae knew something was up. Kousuke always kept things to himself and limited his eye contact with people, while looking down whenever he lied or something was bothering him. After seconds of silence, Shinae walked over to Kousuke and sat down next to him. "Kousuke, what's wroonnnng??" Shinae asked very curiously, placing her hand on his back and rubbing it in circles. There was no response.. Shinae removed her hand from his back, and placed it back on her lap. Kousuke brought his head up, and glanced at her, missing her touch. Shinae knew that the only way to make him feel at least a bit better was to give him affection. So she stood up from the couch and began forward. "What? Where are you going?"  
"Sounds like you need some time alone. So I'll be going now." Shinae says, pretending to be hurt, so she'll get a response out of him.  
Kousuke immediately stands up and grabs Shinae's wrist. "No, stay." Kousuke orders.  
Shinae turns around, and steps forward, facing him, and her body almost pressed against his. She raises her arm, and caresses Kousuke's earlobe with her fingers. "Kousuke, you just need to relax.. have you tried your relaxation methods?" Kousuke hesitates. "I have, but they are scarcely effective." Shinae's mouth furrows into a frown as she gives him a concerned look. She sighs. "Come 'ere."  
And then puts both her arms around Kousuke's neck, pulling him into a hug. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, as it always seemed to relieve his stress from occurring past events. He brought his head down in sudden relaxation and rested it on her shoulder, closing his eyes, and squeezing her tightly, not wanting to let go of her anytime soom. After about a minute, they were still standing there in that same hugging position. Shinae removed her hand from Kousuke's hair, and loosens her grip around his neck, slowly letting go. But Kousuke's grip around Shinae is still firm and his arms are locked around her, preventing her from getting away. "Kousuke?" He opens his eyes and realizes that Shinae is no longer holding onto him. Not wanting to let Shinae get away from him, Kousuke lifts Shinae up, and lays her down onto the couch. Shinae sits up, her back now leaning on the comfy armrest at the end of the couch. "W-what're you doing, kou?" Kousuke crawls onto the couch, and over Shinae, getting on top of her. He shifts his body, and moves his legs, putting them around Shinae's Waist. He's sitting on top of her like a little kid, as he wraps his arms around her neck, leaning against her, and pressing his body forward as she slightly falls backwards. Kousuke nuzzles his face into the crook of Shinae's neck, along with planting soft kisses on her skin.  
Shinae's thoughts (Pov) -  
Aw. He's such a child..

Shinae put one arm around his neck, to play with his hair, and the other around his back.  
"You won't leave me, right?"  
Shinae's thoughts (Pov) -  
Huh??  
"Hm? What do u mean, Kousuke?" Silence filled the room.  
"Will you leave me for another man, some day? Will someone steal you from me, and claim you as theirs? Will you no longer be mine and I'll never be able to see you again?"  
So that's what he was worried about. But why would such a thought come to his mind? Perhaps it was a dream!? He always gets troubled when he has bad dreams, because he thinks they'll actually come true. 

While Shinae was thinking, there was a long pause of silence, and Kousuke grew insecure and feared that he had asked too much. He knew how bad he was at expressing his feelings emotionally, since he had always kept things to himself or used physical body language.  
Kousuke's thoughts (Pov) -  
Damn it. I should've known. She'd never actually want to spend the rest of her life with me. We're so dissimilar from eachother. I'm so stupid for thinking that she'd actually stay with we forever. One day, I'd have to let her go. 

Kousuke's grasp begins to loosen around Shinae's neck as utter fear begins to wash over him. But Shinae finally breaks the silence, noticing Kousuke getting anxious. "Kousuke, what kinda stupid ass question is that?!"  
Kousuke was caught off guard by Shinae's choice of words. "I would never leave you or run off with some other dude. You'll always be mine and I'll always be yours. So don't start going around thinking such things, because I'll be here for you." Shinae informed, squeezing him tightly in her arms, and kissing the top of his head. Hearing those words come from Shinae's mouth, had finally relaxed Kousuke, and it released all that tension that was building up inside him. He let out a deep sigh, filled with content, and he brought his head up from Shinae's neck. His eyes met contact with Shinae's, and he found himself in utter adoration with the life before him. His brows furrowed, and he had a dreamy look in his eyes while admiring his lover. His lips parted into a small smile and he brought his head closer to Shinae's, then putting his lips on hers, and sharing a long, passionate kiss with her. When they broke apart, kousuke quickly realized how rude he was being. Pouring all his problems onto Shinae, forcing her onto the couch, sitting on top her, and even have her come all the way to his apartment, without offering her something to eat or drink.  
Kousuke's thoughts-  
Where are my manners!? This is not how a gentleman should act! 

Regaining his composure, Kousuke shifted his body and got off Shinae.  
"Do you fancy anything to drink? Tea, juice? I have white chocolate raspberry cheesecake in my fridge and crepes that I had made earlier."  
"Ehhh.. no thanks. I already ate before I got here." Shinae declined rubbing her belly. Kousuke found it weird every time she refused food because she never seemed to be completely stuffed after eating. But the real reason was that she was prolly just craving meat. "What about you? Did you have your crepes, already?"  
Kousuke looked into the direction of his kitchen, where his crepes were.  
(K) "No." 

(S) "No? Why not?" 

(K) "I couldn't bring myself to eat them." 

(S) "Oh. Well Kousuke, you should eat something. Do you want me to cook something else for you?" 

"No. You dont have to. I'm not very hungry at the moment. But I am quite delighted and at most relieved." Kousuke said kneeling back down on the couch and getting on Shinae. He brought his arms up and rested his palms on the sides of Shinae's chest, while his fingers relaxed on her shoulders. He snuggled his face into Shinae's chest and Shinae put her arms around him, hugging him like a mom hugging their child. She wrapped his locks around her finger, making little curls in his hair. All he wanted to do was to keep Shinae close to him, and never let her go. He listened to her steady heartbeat, while her smooth, gentle fingertips absentmindedly traced patterns along the nape of his bare neck. Kousuke slowly drifted off to sleep, not only because of the relaxing state he was in, but also because he didn't get much sleep the current morning, due to waking up early and not being able to go back to sleep because of the ongoing fear of having another nightmare, just like the one he had before. He let out little exhales, and before long, Shinae realized he had fallen asleep. She watched as his eyelashes fluttered in his sleep, oh- so- sweetly, and she observed his model-like features. Shinae didn't get to see this vulnerable side of Kousuke very often, but when she did, she would capture every aspect of it, and keep it as one of her fondest memories that she'd eventually tease Kousuke about. When Kousuke abruptly snuggled closer to Shinae, she looked down at his body, and saw that he must've been cold. He was laying on top her, so she was getting all the body heat. Shinae looked back up to find a blanket, and to her luck, she spotted a big cashmere blanket laying on the frame of his couch at the foot of where they laid. She didn't want to wake him in order to put the blanket on him, so Shinae gradually held Kousuke's head to her chest to keep his head from falling, as she reached forward, trying to get the blanket. When Kousuke felt Shinae moving forward, he let out a soft groan at the feeling of the uncomfortable position shinae was laying him in.  
"Mm.. Don't leave."  
Shinae quickly shushed him, kissing the top off his head and she finally reached the blanket, spread it on top off the both of them, leaning back down onto the arm rest of the sofa. "Its okay, I'm not going anywhere." Shinae joked, since she obviously couldn't get up from under his body weight, even if she wanted to.  
After a while of running her fingers through Kousuke's hair, Shinae's eyelids grew heavy, and she could no longer keep her eyes open, so she too drifted off to sleep, holding her boyfriend in her arms.  
~~~~~ * 30 minutes later * ~~~~~

"Ughh~" Shinae groaned in slight pain as she awoke from her nap. Her neck had been bent to the side her whole nap, causing a bunch of tension to build up and the muscles in her neck were tight. Kosuke was still fast asleep on top of her like the big baby he is, always sleeping and cuddling with Shinae whenever he has the chance. She unwrapped her arms from his torso and rubbed her neck. She then cocked her head side to side as the knots in her neck snapped. As she made head circles and did neck stretches, she was wiggling a lot under Kousuke, who had his head laid on her chest.  
While Kousuke slept peacefully, his slumber was interrupted by Shinae and her countless movements to which he grew irritated in his sleep by. Kousuke's eyes slowly fluttered open, as he awoke from his precious nap. When he became fully aware of his surroundings, he heard the sound of Shinae cracking her joints. He tipped his head up, making eye contact with Shinae while he grimaced.  
"Oh, your awake, .. did you sleep well?" Shinae questioned, completely ignoring the look Kousuke gave her. Kousuke was one of those people who did NOT like the pop sound of joint cracking. It was loud and discerning. But he plopped his head back down onto her chest, getting over her habits, and replied. "Yes, much better."  
"That's good" Shinae sighed, swaddling her arms back around Kousuke. As they laid there in silence, Kousuke's stomach had suddenly growled out loudly. Shinae immediately looked down to Kousuke who had his face hidden in her chest. "Wha- Kousuke!? See how hungry you are?! You didn't eat ur breakfast this morning, and its like almost lunch time, so come on and let's go eat. It's bad for your health if u keep skipping meals." Shinae informed Kousuke, nudging him to get up, so she could get him something to eat. Kousuke slowly rose his head up from Shinae's chest, his head now making direct contact with hers, and he gave Shinae an irritated glare with a cute little frown. "Aw- don't give me that!" Shinae put her hands on his shoulders lightly pushing him off her. Kousuke eventually gets off Shinae and they head to the kitchen. She sat him down, forcing him not to get up, which was seemingly difficult for Kousuke considering she was a guest in his apartment. Shinae put the crepes in front of him, squirting some whipped cream over the surface of his dessert. "Thank you. You should go eat something as well, Shinae."  
Shinae walked around the table, and headed to his refrigerator, getting a jug of orange juice, and pouring some into a cup. She walked back to the table and sat down, across from Kousuke as she sipped her juice. Shinae adjusted herself into the chair, catching Kousuke staring at her when she looked up at him.  
"What?"  
Kousuke stretched his arm across the table to his confused girlfriend, his hand cupping the back of her small one. She looked down at Kousuke's much bigger, attractive hand gracefully draped over hers.  
Shinae's thoughts-  
Shit. Hot hands..! 

She quickly averted her eyes from Kousuke's long slender fingers, to meet his sincere blue eyes, when she realized her cheeks had slightly tinted a bright pink. The corners of Kousukes mouth furrowed up. He was barely smiling but his subtle grin didn't go as unnoticeable.  
"I love yoo."  
Shinae's surprised expression soon softened. This was the first time Kousuke had told her he loved her out loud. Shinae gave Kousuke a big smile and a heartfelt response.  
"I Love you too. Always and forever!" 😁


End file.
